The Jungle Book 2 VHS 2003
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *The Lion King: Special Edition Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *Brother Bear Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Piglet's Big Movie *Stitch! the Movie *Kim Possible: The Secret Files *Sleeping Beauty: Special Edition Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logo and Title Card WALT DiSNEY PICTURES WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PRESENTS THE JUNGLE BOOK 2 Chapters * Shadow Play * You Can Take the Boy Out of the Jungle * "Jungle Rhythm" * Missing Mowgli * Shere Khan * "The Bare Necessities" * Into the Jungle * Retirement * This is the Life * Baloo * Lucky * "W-I-L-D" * Finding Mowgli * Run * The Ruins * Back to the Village/Yeah, Man Ending Credits and Logo DIRECTED BY STEVE TRENBIRTH PRODUCED BY MARY THORNE AND CHRIS CHASE UNIT DIRECTOR ANDREW COLLINS SCREENPLAY BY KARL GUERS WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF JOHN GOODMAN as BALOO HALEY JOEL OSMENT as MOWGLI MAE WHITMAN as SHANTI CONNOR FUNK as RANJAN BOB JOLES as BAGHEERA TONY JAY as SHERE KHAN JOHN RHYS-DAVIES as RANJAN'S FATHER JIM CUMMINGS as KAA, COLONEL KATHI, M.C. MONKEY PHIL COLLINS as LUCKY VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR JAMIE THOMASON ORIGINAL SCORE COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY JOEL MCNEELY ORIGINAL SONGS BY LORRAINE FEATHER AND PAUL GRABOWSKY ART DIRECTOR MICHAEL PERAZA EDITORS PETER N. LONSDALE CHRISTOPHER GEE ADDITIONAL WRITTEN MATERIAL BY CARTER CROCKER EVAN SPILIOTOPOULOS DAVID REYNOLDS ROGER S.H. SCHULMAN TOM ROGERS STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR DOUGLAS MURPHY STORYBOARD KEITH BAXTER, JIM BEIHOLD, BECKY CASSADY, FRED CLINE, AMBER DEFOREST, HOLLY FORSYTH, SHARON FORWARD, CAROLYN GAIR, GARY GRAHAM, CAROLE HOLLIDAY, LONNIE LLOYD, LINDA MILLER, CHRIS OTSUKI, DAVE PRINCE, TOBY SHELTON, RAY SHENUSAY, ROBERT SOUZA, LARRY WHITAKER JR. PRODUCTION MANAGER ANGI DYSTE UNIT PRODUCTION MANAGER TOM SCHYVENS TECHNICAL DIRECTORS KRISTINA PACE, GARY PAGE, ALEX TESLIK III DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT CHARACTER DESIGN RITSUKO NOTANI KEY LOCATION DESIGN DEREK CARTER, KENNY MCGILL, COLETTE VAN MIERLO, WALLACE WILLIAMSON KEY BACKGROUND STYLISTS JOE BINGGELI, BROOKS CAMPBELL, GARY EGGLESTON, JAMES FINN, CAROLYN GUSKE, KATSUYOSHI HOZUMI, JILL PETRILAK, ROBERT SCHAEFER, SY THOMAS PROP DESIGN MARTY WARNER COLOR STYLING JILL STIRDIVANT, NANCY ULENE LAYOUT LAYOUT SUPERVISORS ALEX NICHOLAS, STEPHEN LUMLEY ASSISTANT LAYOUT SUPERVISOR NICK PILL LAYOUT ARTISTS YOSH BARRY, MARC CAMELBEKE, SHAWN COLBECK, MAC MONKS, VINCENZO NISCO, ADRIAN OLIX-THATCHER, MARK SONNTAG, DAVIDE VECA, VIC VILLACORTA, ANDREW WOLF BACKGROUND LAYOUT LEAD DAVID SKINNER BACKGROUND LAYOUT ARTISTS JAK BALLANTINE, NICOLE PAPAX ADDITIONAL LAYOUT ARTISTS ALEX CASIN, ABETH DELA CRUZ CHARACTER ANIMATION – SHANTI / RANJAN / SHERE KHAN / KAA – SUPERVISING ANIMATOR KEVIN PEATY SENIOR ANIMATORS DAVIDE BENVENUTI, ANDREW BROOKS, BERNARD DERRIMAN, ADAM MURPHY, MYKE SUTHERLAND, JOZEF SZEKERES, MARC WASIK ANIMATORS WARWICK GILBERT, MIKE HOWIE, CHARLIE LEE, KATHIE O'ROURKE, DONN PATTENDEN, GIE SANTOS, RIZALDY VALENCIA, MARCO ZANONI – MOWGLI / VULTURES – SUPERVISING ANIMATOR KELLY BAIGENT SENIOR ANIMATORS ROBERT FOX, IAN HARROWELL, ANDRIES MARITZ ANIMATORS DEBORAH CAMERON, MANUK CHANG, LILY DELL, ALAN LAM, DAVID MAH, TOBY SCHWARZ, JOCELYN SY, DONALD WALKER, KEVIN WOTTON – BALOO / BAGHEERA / RANJAN'S FATHER – SUPERVISING ANIMATOR SIMON ASHTON SENIOR ANIMATORS MANNY BANADOS, LIANNE HUGHES, ALEXS STADERMANN ANIMATORS MICHAEL BADMAN, DONNA BROCKOPP, NOEL CLEARY, RANDY GLUSAC, ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN, ROBERT MASON, JOHN POWER ANIMATION SUPERVISOR/TRAINER BOB BAXTER ASSISTANT ANIMATORS TINA BURKE, DAWN LAU, RENE PFITZNER, CHARLOTTE WALTON ADDITIONAL ANIMATOR ALLAN FERNANDO SHERE KHAN & KAA CHARACTER SCULPTURES RIZALDY VALENCIA EFFECTS ANIMATION SPECIAL EFFECTS SUPERVISORS DEL LARKIN, MARVIN PETILLA SENIOR ANIMATOR ADAM PHILLIPS ANIMATORS EDWIN BOCALAN, TIM BROTHERS, STEPHEN DEANE, RUSSELL HEYMAN, DARREN KEATING CLEAN-UP ARTISTS JOSEROEHL DE GUZMAN, JOEL HANCOCK, PHOENIX LEONARD, MICHAEL LESKE, BRENDA SUTTON, DAVID WILKINSON ADDITIONAL CLEAN-UP ARTISTS SARAH NEWALL CGI ANIMATION CGI SUPERVISOR MATT JONES CGI ANIMATORS IAN RICHARDS, DJ NICKE BACKGROUNDS TRADITIONAL & DIGITAL BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR BEVERLEY MCNAMARA ASSISTANT BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR PIERO SGRO BACKGROUND ARTISTS BARRY DEAN, JERRY LIEW, PATRICK MUYLKENS, POLINA OMELCHUK, SARA RIVERS, OWEN ROHU, JAMES ZHENG DIGITAL BACKGROUND PAINTERS GREG FARRUGIA, CHRISTOPHER PHILLIPS, DENISE TANOUS ADDITIONAL BACKGROUND ARTISTS MILANA BORKERT, SJ ZHENG, ELAINE ARMSTRONG, SHANE PARKER CLEAN-UP ANIMATION CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR NICOLA FLYNN – SHANTI / RANJAN / SHERE KHAN / KAA – CHARACTER LEAD NICOLA FLYNN SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS DARYL BROUGHAM, BRIAN ESTANISLAO, MEAGAN MAH, KRISTINA REAY, TERRY O'TOOLE, SUK HEE PARK CLEAN-UP ARTISTS NICK ASHBY, LYDIA BACHIMOVA, MATT BAKER, KEVIN COMTY, JACKIE FRY, MARILOU GOTOS, MAX GUNNER, DAVID HARDY, JANET HUANG, DARYL PENINTON, MIA SIN – MOWGLI / VULTURES / RANJAN'S FATHER – CHARACTER LEAD JEANETTE IMER SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS ELI BRAGA, SUE TANNER, KEVIN CONDRON, JEFF EDWARDS CLEAN-UP ARTISTS EDDIE CHOO, KRISTINE COTTON, BEN GRIMSHAW, CONILLE MACARAYAN, RICHARD PACE, GUY PASCOE, REBECCA RODD – BALOO / ELEPHANTS – CHARACTER LEAD NICOLE ZARUBIN SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS MICHAEL COMINO, MICHELLE LINDNER CLEAN-UP ARTISTS MARDI DAVIES, TONY DAVIS, PETER EASTMENT, SONNY ESQUILLON, ANNA JUKIC, HIROMI KAKINUMA, ROD MILLICHAMP, RICHARD TREFRY INBETWEEN ANIMATION INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR MICHAEL PATTISON – SHANTI / RANJAN / SHERE KHAN / KAA – CHARACTER LEAD DAVID COSTELLO SENIOR INBETWEEN ARTISTS KRISTI CONNOLLY, AMY MEBBERSON INBETWEEN ARTISTS MATT BOUG, WENDY BOYCE-DAVIES, AARON BURTON, JONATHAN DOWER, MARTIN ELLIS, ENRIQUE GALLARDO, KATRINA HILL, JOHN HORVATH, ANTONY NGONG-YEUNG LAM, MATT PERRY, SOPHIA RUO LIU, LEONARD WARD, MICHAEL WARD – MOWGLI / BALOO / BAGHEERA – CHARACTER LEAD MICHAEL PATTISON SENIOR INBETWEEN ARTISTS AMANDA EARLE, MORRIS LEE, XIAOMEI MIAO INBETWEEN ARTISTS RICHARD BAILEY, TRISTAN BALOS, ANDREW BURCHETT, ZHIQIANG DING, KAYN GARCIA, MARK GUTHRIE, MILES JENKINSON, LAURA LYUBOMIRSKY, DANIEL MACGREGOR, TIM MITCHELL, BEN MORGAN, SAMUEL MORIN, JEFF SOO, JASON TREVENEN, SAMANTHA TRINH INBETWEEN TRAINING SUPERVISOR AARON STANNARD ADDITIONAL INBETWEEN ARTISTS ANDREA EDMONDS, ANNA MARTIN DIGITAL PRODUCTION DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY MANAGER MARTIN CADEN UNIT SCENE PLANNING AND COMPOSITING SUPERVISOR GINA BRADLEY SCENE PLANNERS SIMON BOWIS, CHRIS O'CONNOR, TANYA O'LEARY LEAD COMPOSITORS MARK EVANS, ELIAS MACUTE, DAMIAN TEMPORALE, ANDREW COATES COMPOSITORS KIMBERLY COHN, CHRIS HANSEN, PETE KRANJCEVICH, GLO MINAYA PAINT, CHECKING & SCANNING SUPERVISOR / COLOR STYLIST WESLEY CHAMPION ASSISTANT PAINT SUPERVISORS / COLOR STYLISTS LORRAINE THOMPSON, ANIA FORSTER ADDITIONAL COLOR STYLING JENNY NORTH SENIOR PAINTERS SONJA MACUTE, HELEN ORTH, ADAM GUNN PAINTERS PAMELA DAMIEL, TOM JUKIC, RICKY PEARCE, ALEX MAJOR CHECKING / SCANNING LEAD KRIS GARDINER SENIOR CHECKER TONY QUELCH X-SHEETING & SCANNING JAY BARRETT, JOHN LINN, GARY PETERSEN ADDITIONAL CGI ANIMATORS BRIAN COLE, LAJOS KAMOCSAY, HOCK-LIAN LAW BACKGROUND KEY COLOR CORRECTION DON DEVINE, ERNEST PAVA, CHRISTOPHER STAPLES PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL TRACI BALTHAZOR PRINCIPAL SOFTWARE ENGINEER DAVID ADLER SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS PANKAJ BHARADIA, CARL BRAGG, JOSEPH DAVENPORT, EDGAR DELA CRUZ, WILLIAM HEIDEN, ROBERT JONES, STUART PACKWOOD OPENING SEQUENCE DIGITAL PRODUCER DOUG LITTLE DESIGN FRED WARTER STORYBOARD JOHN PUGLISI CGI ANIMATORS SEAN ASPINALL, PHILLIP GILES, SHERYL SARDINA SACKETT PRODUCTION ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION MANAGERS LAUREL BETTS, DEBBIE CRAMB PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR KEIJI KISHI ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS NINYA GRUT, ANGELA JENKINS, BARBARA OLSON, LIBBY WILSON PRODUCTION COORDINATORS STACIE CRANE, SERENA GEDDES, JENNIFER HONEY, DANIELLE LEGOVICH, ILAINE NAVEA, CHRIS MCMANUS, ROCHELLE SHIER, SARRA WATTS PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE PEIYU HUNG SHEET TIMER RUSSELL CALABRESE CONTINUITY CHECKER KATHARINA SCHOENTAG SENIOR PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS JIM COTTON, CHRISTOPHER GANDARA PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS MARC IRELAND, ANDREW MEAGHER ASSISTANT PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS TANYA KEAN, VANESSA STEWART PRODUCTION FINANCE MANAGER JOHN EGAN PRODUCTION CONTROLLER/ MELANIE SENIOR HUMAN RESOURCES COORDINATOR RHIAN ELLIS PRODUCTION SECRETARIES GLENN GALLO, FELICITY MCLEAN, LINDA COLLINS, KATE CROCKETT, ALLISON CAIN PRODUCTION ASSISTANT TY BOSCO TALENT MANAGER DAVID H. WRIGHT III TALENT COORDINATORS AARON DROWN, BRIAN L. MATHIAS, STEVEN NEIBERT, ANNE-MARIE PIONE, DANIEL J. SOULSBY SCRIPT COORDINATOR LEONA BECKERT ADDITIONAL DIRECTING SERVICES KARL GUERS ADDITIONAL PRODUCING SERVICES LISA MELBYE ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT STEPHANIE BAKER, MELINDA CARRILLO, TONY COSANELLA, BOB KLINE, KARA LORD, KEVIN NICHOLSON, ANNE OSBORNE EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION PRODUCTION EDITOR ADAM SMITH ASSISTANT FILM EDITOR ANN M. HOYT STORYREEL EDITORS JOYCE ARRASTIA, JENNIFER DOLCE, SUSAN EDMUNSON, RICHARD MCCULLOUGH ADDITIONAL ASSISTANT EDITORS DENIS DUTTON, KRIS GILPIN, KAREN HATHAWAY, NICK KENWAY, JAY LAWTON, ADAM RAINFORD, PATRICK VOETBERG POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR CRAIG SAWCZUK POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS MARK BOLLINGER, MICHAEL HARRIGAN TRACK READING SKIP CRAIG ADDITIONAL VOICES JEFF BENNETT, VEENA BIDASHA, BRIAN CUMMINGS, BARON DAVIS, BOBBY EDNER, JESS HARNELL, DEVIKA PARIKH TITLE DESIGN BRIAN KING TITLES BUENA VISTA IMAGING DIGITAL INK & PAINT SOFTWARE TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES DIGITAL FILM PRINTING WALT DISNEY FEATURE ANIMATION CAMERA DEPARTMENT COLOR TIMING CHRIS DE LA GUARDIA NEGATIVE CUTTING MARY BETH SMITH PRODUCED & DISTRIBUTED ON EASTMAN FILM PRINTS BY TECHNICOLOR ADDITIONAL ANIMATION BY WALT DISNEY FEATURE ANIMATION – PARIS GEORGES ABOLIN, LAURENCE ADAM, OLIVIER ADAM, CENT ALANTAR, PIERRE ALARY, MARCO ALLARD, JUAN GUARNIDO ARIZA, JEAN-LUC BALLESTER, BARBARA BELE, SYLVIE BENNETT-FAUQUE, DAVID BERTHIER, OLIVIER BESSON, SOPHIE BLYTHE, BOLHEM BOUCHIBA, CLAIRE BOURDIN, VALERIE BRAUN, PHILIPPE BRIONES, SERGE BUSSONE, THIERRY CHAFFOIN, CHRISTINE CHATAL, FAROUK CHERFI, HÉLÈNE CNOCKAERT, CORALIE CUDOT-LISSILLOUR, PATRICIA DAL PIAZ, MATHILDE DANTON, NICOLE DE BELLEFROID, THOMAS DEBITUS, SOPHIE DECOOPMAN, JEROEN DEJONCKHEERE, MICHAEL DE LA CRUZ, PATRICK DELAGE, VALERIE DELAINE-MATRANGA, ERIC DELBECQ, VÉRONIQUE DELION, FRANÇOIS DESNUS, ELIHANE DISQUIN, BERNARD DOURDENT, MARC EOCHE DUVAL, JAVIER ESPINOSA, JEAN-PAUL FERNANDEZ, EVARISTE FERREIRA, SYLVAIN FOURNIER, BÉRANGÈRE FRESARD, MAREC FRITZINGER, DOLORÈS GAIFFE, JOCELYN GALLON, BRUNO GAUMETOU, MATHIEU GOSSELIN, THIERRY GOULARD, GONTRAN HOARAU, NATHAN HUGHES, GEORGE HUMPHRY, JEAN-MARC ISIDOR, MARIA ANGELA ITURRIZA, CHRISTELLE KAM, IVAN KASSABOV, NICOLAS KERAMIDAS, NADINE LANDEAU, CHRISTINE LANDES, DIDIER LATCHIMY, LUDOVIC LETRIN, DIDIER LISSILLOUR, ETIENNE LONGA, PASCAL LOPES, ISABELLE LUGNIER, PHILIPPE MALKA, JEAN MANDONNET, NICOLETTA MARCIALIS, GIZELLA MAROS, ZOLTAN MAROS, VINCENT MASSY, MICHÉLE MC MORROW, CHRISTOPHE MESLIN, BENOIT MEURZEC, PATRICIA MILLEREAU, DOMINIQUE MONFREY, ADELINE MONIN, FLORENCE MONTCEAU, BORJA MONTORO, NINKA MORTENSEN, ZINEB MOUNAJI, MARIA NEMETH, MOULOUD OUSSID, PIERRE PAVLOFF, FRÉDÉRIKA PEPPING, CATHERINE POULAIN, RAPHAЁLLE PREYANT, LOÏC RASTOUT, GREGORY REGESTE, NATHALIE ROCA-RIPOLI, JOACHIM ROYO MORALES, STÉPHANE SAINTE FOI, ATIQ SAJAWAL, PIERRE SEURIN, JIWUN SHIN, CLAIRE SIERKA, ALEXANDRA SKINAZI, PHIRUM SOU, PIERRE SICAUD, YOSHIMICHI TAMURA, SYLVAINE TERRIOU, MARC TOSOLINI, JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN, CHRISTOPHE VERGNE, KARINE VERCHERE, RAPHAËL VICENTE, XAVIER VILLEZ, KAREL ZILLIACUS, NADIA ZYLBERSTEIN TANDEM FILMS GRAHAM BEBBINGTON, NEIL BOYLE, MARK BROECKING, TEDDY HALL, ERIK KUSKA, CLIVE PALLANT, NIGEL PAY, ANDREAS VON ANDRIAN TOON CITY ANIMATION ROBERT CLARK SPAFF ANIMATION DAVE SPAFFORD SOUND SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR RONALD ENG SOUND EDITORS DOUG JACKSON, TODD TOON, CHUCK MICHAEL, STEVE TUSHAR FOLEY EDITOR WILLARD OVERSTREET ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR DANA LE BLANC FRANKLEY FOLEY ARTISTS DAN O'CONNELL, JOHN CUCCI FOLEY MIXER JAMES ASHWILL FOLEY RECORDED AT ONE STEP UP RE-RECORDING MIXERS TERRY O'BRIGHT, C.A.S., KEITH ROGERS, C.A.S. ORIGINAL DIALOGUE RECORDING CARLOS SOTOLONGO ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER DAVID GUERRERO ADR ENGINEERS DOC KANE, CARLOS SOTOLONGO RECORDIST ERIC FLOCKOI ADR RECORDIST JEANETTE BROWNING LOOP GROUP W. K. STRATTON, DAVID COWGILL, AAREALE DAVIS, JAY DOGRA, MOOSIE DRIER, JACKIE GONNEAU, NICHOLAS GUEST, BRIDGET HOFFMAN, MARK MYERS, JONATHAN OSSER, MELISSA OSSER, KANE RITCHOTTE, DINA SHERMAN, AARON SPANN, MELANIE SPORE, DOUG STONE, SHAHEEN VAAZ, WAJID MUSIC "I WAN'NA BE LIKE YOU" WORDS AND MUSIC BY RICHARD M. SHERMAN AND ROBERT B. SHERMAN PERFORMED AND PRODUCED BY SMASH MOUTH SMASH MOUTH APPEARS COURTESY OF INTERSCOPE RECORDS "JUNGLE RHYTHM" WORDS AND MUSIC BY LORRAINE FEATHER AND PAUL GRABOWSKY PERFORMED BY HALEY JOEL OSMENT, MAE WHITMAN AND CONNOR FUNK ARRANGED, ORCHESTRATED AND CONDUCTED BY MARTIN ERSKINE CHORAL ARRANGEMENT BY DOUG BESTERMAN CHORUS COLIN DAVIS, JOHNNIE HALL, D. J. HARPER, KAREN HARPER, LUANA JACKMAN, MEAGAN MOORE, BOBBI PAGE, AYANA WILLIAMS "BARE NECESSITIES" (BALOO SOLO) WORDS AND MUSIC BY TERRY GILKYSON PERFORMED BY JOHN GOODMAN ARRANGED AND CONDUCTED BY JOEL MCNEELY "COLONEL HATHI'S MARCH" WORDS AND MUSIC BY RICHARD M. SHERMAN AND ROBERT B. SHERMAN PERFORMED BY BOB JOYCE RICK LOGAN GUY MAEDA JERRY WHITMAN ARRANGED AND CONDUCTED BY JOEL MCNEELY "BARE NECESSITIES" WORDS AND MUSIC BY TERRY GILKYSON PERFORMED BY JOHN GOODMAN AND HALEY JOEL OSMENT ARRANGED, ORCHESTRATED AND CONDUCTED BY MARTIN ERSKINE "W-I-L-D" WORDS AND MUSIC BY LORRAINE FEATHER AND''' PAUL GRABOWSKY''' PERFORMED BY JOHN GOODMAN ARRANGED, ORCHESTRATED AND CONDUCTED BY MARTIN ERSKINE CHORUS ENOCH AZMUTH, CINDY BOURQUIN, BILL CANTOS, RANDY CRENSHAW, KEVIN DORSEY, LORRAINE FEATHER, KAREN HARPER, ANGIE JAREÉ, RICK LOGAN, MELISSA MACKEY, BOBBI PAGE "JUNGLE RHYTHM" (MOWGLI SOLO) WORDS AND MUSIC BY LORRAINE FEATHER AND PAUL GRABOWSKY PERFORMED BY HALEY JOEL OSMENT ARRANGED AND CONDUCTED BY JOEL MCNEELY "BARE NECESSITIES" (REPRISE) WORDS AND MUSIC BY TERRY GILKYSON PERFORMED BY JOHN GOODMAN, HALEY JOEL OSMENT AND MAE WHITMAN ARRANGED, ORCHESTRATED AND CONDUCTED BY MARTIN ERSKINE "RIGHT WHERE I BELONG" WORDS AND MUSIC BY LORRAINE FEATHER AND JOEL MCNEELY PERFORMED BY WINDY WAGNER ARRANGED AND CONDUCTED BY JOEL MCNEELY "JUNGLE RHYTHM" AND "W-I-L-D" CHOREOGRAPHED BY PEGGY HOLMES MUSIC SUPERVISORS DAWN SOLÉR, KIMBERLY OLIVER SUPERVISING MUSIC EDITOR CRAIG PETTIGREW ORCHESTRATION BY DAVID SLONAKER MUSIC CONTRACTORS SANDY DE CRESCENT, REGGIE WILSON SCORE RECORDED BY SHAWN MURPHY, RICH BREEN SONGS RECORDED AND MIXED BY FRANK WOLF, CARY BUTLER VOCALS RECORDED BY CARY BUTLER VOCAL CONTRACTOR BOBBI PAGE SCORE AND SONGS RECORDED AND MIXED AT TODD AO STUDIOS, O'HENRY STUDIOS, CAPITOL STUDIOS MUSIC PREPARATION BY BOOKER WHITE THIS FILM WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE INSPIRATION FROM THE ORIGINAL MOTION PICTURE AND THE WORK OF ITS TALENTED ARTISTS AND ANIMATORS. RADIO DiSNEY DOLBY / DDDS / dts MPAA / IATSE SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY RECORDS COPYRIGHT ©2003 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY DiSNEY'TOON STUDIOS' BURBANK • SYDNEY • TOKYO DISTRIBUTED BY BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:The Jungle Book